dcmoviesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Gary's DC Cinematic Universe
Gary's DC Cinematic Universe is the Universe in which all of the movies, TV shows, video games, and more that are linked together go. Movies Batman *Rise of the Bat *Return of the Bat *Fall of the Bat Spinoff Films *Unnamed Nightwing film Superman *The Metroplis Marvel *Unnamed 2nd film *Unnamed 3rd film Spinoff Films *Supergirl *Legion of Super Heroes Flash *The Flash: The Fastest Man Alive *The Flash 2: The Speed Force *Unnamed 3rd film Green Lantern *The Galactic Guardian *The Galactic Guardian 2: The Sinestro Corps *The Galactic Guardian 3: Parallax Spinoff Films There haven't been any confirmed spinoff movies, but a movie or TV series with Kyle Rayner has been hinted at. Wonder Woman *The Amazing Amazon *Possible 2nd film Justice League *Justice League: Protectors of Earth *Justice League 2: The Legion of Doom *Justice League: Apokolips Now! *Justice League: Unlimited *Justice League: World at War Spinoff Films *Green Arrow: Emerald Archer *Green Arrow: Super Max TV Shows *Titans - A Teen Titans TV show. Takes place after the 3rd Justice League film. *The Winged Warrior - A Hawkman TV show. Takes place after the 3rd Justice League film. Many other lesser known heroes that appeared in the Justice League trilogy (ex. Plastic Man, Atom, Firestorm, etc.) make apperances in the series. *Batman of the Future - A TV show based off of the old Batman Beyond animated seires (as well as the JLU episode "Epilogue"), and the comics based off of it as well. *DC Origins - A TV show that showcases an origin story of a lesser-known DC super-hero. Each episode is an hour long, and airs once every week. Video Games *Justice League: Time Warped - A video game that has Chronos as the main villain. He time travels to alternate worlds, as well as the past and future. You can play as Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Flash, Green Lantern (Hal Jordan), Martian Manhunter and Aquaman in the game. It takes place in between the 2nd and 3rd films. Characters *Bruce Wayne/Batman (played by Michael Fassbender) *Alfred Pennyworth (played by John Cleese) *Commissioner James Gordan (played by Michael Keaton) *Lucius Fox (played by Rocky Carroll) *Ra's al Ghul (played by Daniel Day-Lewis) *Floyd Lawton/Deadshot (played by Michael Rosenbaum) *KGBeast (played by Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson) *Vicki Vale (played by Amy Adams) *Harvey Dent (played by Ryan Reynolds) *Rupert Thorne (played by Frank Vincent) *Jack Ryder (played by Tobey Maguire) *Dick Grayson (played by Josh Hutcherson) *Clark Kent/Kal-El/Superman (played by Wes Bentley) *Lois Lane (played by Olivia Wilde) *Jimmy Olsen (played by Zachary Levi) *Perry White (played by Matt LeBlanc) *Darkseid (voiced by David Sobolov) *Lex Luthor (played by Ralph Fiennes) *Jonathan Kent (played by Tommy Lee Jones) *Jor-El (played by Ed Harris) *Kalibak (voiced by Gerard Butler) *Parademons (voiced by Frank Welker) *Brimstone (voiced by Frank Welker) *Garth Ranzz/Lightning Lad (played by Calum Worthy) *Rokk/Cosmic Boy (played by Josh Peck) *Chuck Taine/Bouncing Boy (played by Rico Rodriguez) *Imra Ardeen/Saturn Girl (played by Bridget Mentler) *Lara Lor-Van (played by Amy Ryan) *Kara Kent/Supergirl (played by Stefanie Scott) *Amanda Waller (played by Tisha Campbell-Martin) *Barry Allen/The Flash (played by Liam Hemsworth) *Iris West (played by Anna Kendrick) *Mirror Master (played by Guy Pearce) *Heatwave (played by Mark Wahlburg) *Jay Garrick/Golden Age Flash (played by Timothy Dalton) *Hunter Zolomon (played by Neil Patrick Harris) *Alan Scott/Golden Age Green Lantern (played by Ryan Gosling) *Dr. Mid-Nite (played by Christian Bale) *Hal Jordan/Green Lantern (played by Matt Bomer) *Carol Ferris (played by Jessica Biel) *Thaal Sinestro (played by Adam Baldwin) *Kilowhog (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) *Atrocitus (voiced by Danny Houston) *Abin Sur (played by Peter Woodward) *Tomar-Re (voiced by Steve Carrell) *G'Nort (played by Will Ferrell) *Guardians (voiced by Patrick Stewart) *Martin Jordan (played by Thomas Gibson) *Carl Ferris (played by Fred Ward) *Red Lanterns (played by various actors) Timeline *Events of Rise of the Bat and The Metropolis Marvel occur at around the same time (March - June 1999) *'The Flash: Fastest Man Alive' (April - May 1999) *'The Galactic Guardian '(August - October 1999) *'The Amazing Amazon' (October - December 1999) *'Return of the Bat' (April - July 2001) *'Unnamed 2nd Superman movie - '(September 2001) *'The Galactic Guardian 2: The Sinestro Corps - '(November - January 2002) *'The Flash 2: The Speed Force '(January - April 2002) *'Unnamed 3rd Superman movie '(July - September 2002) *'Fall of the Bat '(October 2002 - December 2002) *'The Galactic Guardian 3: Parallax' and Unnamed 3rd Flash Movie (January - March 2003) *'Justice League: Protectors of Earth '(June 2004) *'Justice League 2: The Legion of Doom '(January - April 2005) *'Green Arrow: Emerald Archer' (May - August 2005) *'Justice League: Apokolips Now!' (December 2005 - April 2006) *'Titans '(July 2006 - May 2008) *'Unnamed Nightwing Film '(June - August 2008) *'The Winged Warrior '(April 2006 - August 2007) *'Justice League: Time Warped' (October - December 2007) *'Justice League: Unlimited' (March - June 2008) *'Batman of the Future '(January 2018 - December 2022) Category:Gary's DC Cinematic Universe Category:Movies Category:TV Shows Category:Video Games Category:Universes Category:Unfinished